In electronics, a driver is an electrical circuit or other electronic component used to control another circuit or component, such as a high-power transistor, liquid crystal display (LCD), and numerous others. Electronic components have reliability constraints corresponding to maximum voltage levels under which they can operate. Exceeding the maximum voltage across two terminals of a component can result in faulty performance and damage to the component. Conventional drivers can have thick oxide circuitry that that raises the voltage levels above acceptable reliability constraints.